Un gran sensei
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot para el siempre perdido en el camino de la vida, nsei en el día de los maestros :D


**Holaa! He aquí un pequeño One-shot que hice por el día del maestro, ¡y qué mejor maestro que Kakashi'sensei! Bueno, es mi favorito de Naruto y quise hacerle una pequeña historia en su honor. Si hay algún maestro o maestra leyendo por aquí… ¡muchas felicidades senseis! :D**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"… _eres un gran jounin Kakashi… eso es lo que siento…"_

"¡Ahh!" Kakashi se despertó de golpe dejando salir un pequeño grito. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla, pero a veces pensaba que nunca podría quitarse ese recuerdo, no importaba cuántos años pasaran, era como una maldición.

Se sentó en su cama frotándose la cara para despabilarse del susto, y luego miró su reloj sobre el buró al lado de su cama que marcaba las seis en punto de la mañana. Así que después de un pesado suspiro, se levantó y vistió para salir a dar un paseo matutino.

Era temprano y no había mucha gente, lo cual lo hacía más tranquilo y cómodo.

Recorrió a paso lento algunas calles de Konoha todavía un poco adormilado y casi sin darse cuenta llegó a un puente; aquél puente que le traía muchas memorias relacionadas con el equipo siete.

" _¡Llega tarde!" "Lo siento, lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida…"_ recordó a sus jóvenes alumnos hace muchos años.

Avanzó hacia él y se recargó en uno de los barandales mirando el río que estaba por debajo, pero pensando profundamente.

Han pasado tantas cosas, buenas y malas, tristes y felices. Pero siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta, algunas veces más frecuentemente pero siempre estaba ahí.

"¿Realmente soy una buena persona?" susurró para sí mismo.

"Lo es, Kakashi-sensei."

El peliblanco se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y miró a quien le había respondido y estaba parado justo detrás de él.

"Vaya, Naruto. O debería decir, Séptimo."

"Jeje ¡buenos días Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo!" le saludó el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa y recargándose junto a él "¿Qué lo trae aquí tan temprano?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo."

"Pues… tuve una pesadilla."

"Qué coincidencia, cuéntamelo todo."

"Bueno… anoche Bolt me reclamó sobre algo. Le había prometido que haríamos un barco de madera juntos, pero no lo cumplí y él lo hizo solo."

Kakashi le ponía mucha atención, el ver a su ex-alumno, ahora mayor de edad y padre de dos niños le hacía sentir nostalgia y orgullo.

"Y… bueno, yo creo que me fui a dormir sintiéndome culpable y tuve la misma pesadilla de siempre. Que toda la aldea me ignora, y que nadie me necesita. ¿Es gracioso, no? Ya soy un adulto y sigo teniendo pesadillas-ttebayo, jeje" le sonrió un poco triste.

"Todos tenemos pesadillas Naruto, grandes o chicos, todos tenemos miedos. Yo soñé sobre Obito, por ejemplo."

El séptimo lo miró algo tenso, sabía que era un tema difícil para Kakashi-sensei. El haber confrontado a Obito en la guerra fue muy difícil para todos, pero más para su sensei; y aunque todo ya acabó, fue algo que los marcó a todos.

"He hecho cosas muy malas Naruto, he asesinado gente, entre ellas una de mis camaradas. Viví muchos años creyendo que mi mejor amigo estaba muerto, y un día, él está vivo y quiere matarte. Supongo que tú asimilas más o menos eso, pasó algo parecido con Sasuke."

Naruto desvió la mirada al río recordando cuando el Uchiha se encontraba en ese mortífero deseo de venganza.

"Me pregunto algunas veces, ¿realmente soy una buena persona? ¿He hecho suficiente para enmendar mis errores?..."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

El peliblanco vio al rubio mientras éste lo observaba fijamente.

"Yo nunca hubiera podido ser Hokage si no fuera por usted, y se lo he dicho muchas veces. Sasuke y yo no nunca hubiéramos sido reales compañeros de equipo si no fuera por usted. Sakura nunca encontró más consuelo cuando Sasuke y yo peleábamos más que en usted. Gai-sensei encontró en usted un gran rival y amigo que lo impulsó a esforzarse día tras día. Ero-sennin le estimaba mucho por ser el principal comprador de sus libros. Como sexto Hokage, muchas personas lo reconocieron y le están realmente agradecidas por su compromiso con la aldea. Yamato-heichou dice que encontró en usted un gran compañero y senpai. Mis hijos dicen que es muy fuerte, y seguido me piden que les cuente historias sobre el equipo siete."

Kakashi lo miraba asombrado.

"Es cierto que hemos cometido cosas horribles, y hay fantasmas que nos lo recuerdan constantemente pero…" Naruto miró al sol que empezaba a asomarse con ojos brillantes y decididos, como siempre sabía hacerlo "… pero al ver las sonrisas que ha logrado formar en los demás…los recuerdos que les ha dejado y las huellas en sus corazones, ¿realmente no cree que es una buena persona?" luego desvió su vista hacia él sonriéndole "Seguro que Obito, donde quiera que esté piensa que lo es-ttebayo!"

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo, _"Es cierto que aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero… aquellos que abandonan a un amigo… son peor que escoria"_ , y recordó cómo le repetía a sus nuevos alumnos esas mismas palabras, cuando el equipo siete recién había sido creado.

"Hn, tienes razón Naruto. Gracias… "

"Jeje cuando quiera, sensei! Bueno, tengo que irme, iré temprano a la torre Hokage a trabajar para salir temprano y pasar el día con mis hijos, realmente lo necesito-ttebayo." dijo el rubio irguiéndose y caminando en dirección contraria.

"¡Buena suerte!"

"¡Gracias-ttebayo!" se despidió agitando su mano y se fue.

Kakashi vio el sol que ya había salido por completo mientras respiraba el aire fresco de un nuevo día.

"Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei… gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo…"


End file.
